


You are not expendable

by WritingQuill



Series: (30) Days of Johnlock [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Continuation, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day twenty-four: making up afterwards </p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/772015">You always get under my skin...</a> </p><p> <i>‘You’re too important to me, you are not expendable,’ Sherlock finished as if that ended the subject. </i></p><p> <i>John walks over to the sofa and sits in front of Sherlock, on the coffee table. </i></p><p> <i>‘Neither are you.’</i></p><p> <i>Sherlock looks at John sitting right in front of him. He stares into those big dark blue eyes that are so extraordinary and have taken a permanent place in his mind for the past two plus years. He did all that to keep John safe, to keep him alive and well, so that Sherlock would have a home to come back to. He stares into John’s eyes full of doubt.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not expendable

_‘You’re too important to me, you are not expandable,’ Sherlock finished as if that ended the subject._

_John walks over to the sofa and sits in front of Sherlock, on the coffee table._

_‘Neither are you.’_

Sherlock looks at John sitting right in front of him. He stares into those big dark blue eyes that are so extraordinary and have taken a permanent place in his mind for the past two plus years. He did all that to keep John safe, to keep him alive and well, so that Sherlock would have a home to come back to. He stares into John’s eyes full of doubt. 

‘I had to protect you,’ Sherlock chokes out. He knows he’s changed in these past few years, he is not the inhumane sociopath he presented himself as. Sherlock saw so much death, so much destruction, he had to deal with more than he had ever imagined and it ate him alive while he was gone. His heart ached with the memories of home, of John and 221b, though those are all synonyms in his mind anyway. And now he’s back, but the ache hasn’t left, and he realises suddenly that it is because he might not belong here anymore. Of course he knows John doesn’t have anybody else, no girlfriend or anything like that, but that wouldn’t stop him from throwing Sherlock out for all the pain he’s caused. _Even if he hates me_ , Sherlock thought, _at least he’s alive_. Sherlock was surprised to feel a warm hand gently cupping his cheek, and he looked up once more to find John’s eyes on him. 

‘Sherlock…’ John stops. He seems to have changed his mind, and his mouth quirks into a small smile that sends warmth to Sherlock’s extremities. ‘I don’t… You’re back. And that’s more than I could ever dream,’ John continues, his eyes suddenly red, and Sherlock feels the urge to hug him, an urge that’s all too familiar these days. Oh, how he longs for John’s touch. ‘Yes, I’m angry and upset that you lied to me, but… I’ve missed you so much and you have no idea how happy I am that you’re back.’ In the end, John’s voice sounds choked, as if he’s about to cry. Sherlock doesn’t want him to cry. He leans forward and wraps his arms around John’s middle, resting his head below John’s chin and pressing their bodies together in the hug he’s been craving for years. He sighs into the hug, drinking in all of John’s warmth, his scent, his softness. Home. 

John takes a moment before responding, but when he does so, it’s like heaven. His strong arms around Sherlock protectively, and he can tell this is a way of John telling him to never leave again. But he doesn’t need it, he just won’t. Can’t, even. John runs a hand through his much shorter, lighter hair. Sherlock’s hates it, and John seems to dislike it as well. 

‘What happened to your hair?’ he asks softly, still locked in the embrace. 

‘It was too conspicuous. I needed to blend in, so the hair had to change. It was much shorter at one point, but it’s been growing for a few months now,’ Sherlock replies, his eyes closed as he breathes in John, who squeezes him harder. 

‘You’ll tell me all you did later, right?’ John asks again. Sherlock lifts his head. They’re facing each other now, closer than they’ve ever been. 

‘Not now?’ 

John shakes his head. ‘No. More pressing matters at hand.’ 

Sherlock raises an eyebrow and is caught by surprise again when John leans forward and closes the small gap between them, pressing their lips together softly, sweetly, magnificently. Sherlock smiles widely into the kiss and brings his hand to the back of John’s head, pulling him closer. He tastes so sweet, just like he should. Of tea and home, and Sherlock almost cries at how much he’s missed all this. John plays with the tiny curls on the nape of his neck, clearly not satisfied at not having something to grab onto, which makes Sherlock chuckle. John pulls apart and stares at him nervously. 

‘This is okay, then?’

Sherlock gives him a smirk, ‘Obviously,’ he says and John chuckles as well. They resume the kissing, only it’s more passionate now, tongues meeting quickly and excitedly. Sherlock wants to map out all of John’s mouth, each of his teeth, every inch of skin. John seems to want the same, gently nipping at his lower lip, sucking his tongue and running a tongue through his upper lip like he’s wanted to do this forever. Sherlock knows what he wants, though, he wants to taste John, to know every inch of him. He presses a light kiss on the corner of John’s mouth and moves on towards his jawline, licking his way to that soft skin below the ear, nibbling at the earlobe. John moans softly, still holding onto his hair. Though he seems to want to do more than that, though, because suddenly John is moving, straddling Sherlock’s legs, looking down on him with the sweetest smile as he runs his thumb through Sherlock’s cheekbone. 

‘Oh, Sherlock…’ he whispers. Then John lowers his head and presses a feverish open-mouthed kiss at the hollow of Sherlock’s neck, which makes Sherlock writhe with pleasure. John continues his ministrations all the way towards his jaw, nibbling and kissing and licking. His hands are quickly undoing Sherlock’s buttons, touching the skin underneath, those gentle hands and their firm touch leaving Sherlock breathless as he pictures those hands holding a scalpel, holding a gun… How he’s missed his doctor. 

* 

Later, much later, they are lying in John’s bed, the sheets covering them from the waist down, as John holds Sherlock from behind. Sherlock doesn’t mind being the little spoon, he feels protected with John, it’s nice. He sighs and looks up, eyes meeting John’s. 

‘I’m so happy to be back, John. There were times I didn’t know if I would be, I didn’t know if I would ever get to tell you how much you mean to me.’ 

John smiles fondly at him, placing a kiss on his forehead. ‘Thank you. You had to sacrifice a lot to do what you did, so…’ John’s fingers draw random patterns on Sherlock’s chest. ‘I love you, Sherlock.’ 

Sherlock’s heart races with the weight of those words. He needs to get it out. Now. ‘And I love you, John.’ 

John smiles and hugs him tighter. ‘I know, you big lump.’ 

They chuckle together. John’s breath goes heavier and the movement of his hand on Sherlock’s skin feels heavenly. With John by his side, safe and protected, Sherlock is lulled back to the most relaxed sleep he’s had in two years and nine months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was fluffy enough for you ^^ Though you can only expect fluffy things from now on. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You're the best.
> 
> Cheers x 
> 
> P.S.: as per usual, any questions or whatever, check out the tumblr (bagginswatson)


End file.
